


Fine, we're still having pizza

by jeffgangfan



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza, and think they are cool, basically boys being dorks together, slight teasing?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Percy and Nico have been living together for a couple months, and Nico gets annoyed with "having pizza for dinner again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, we're still having pizza

**Author's Note:**

> this is for 50-shades-of-nico, a blogger on Tumblr. She's so sweet and kind.

Percy went home bruised. That shouldn’t be so surprising. 

He wearily opened the door and dropped the keys due to his hands still shaking. He kicked his shoes across the room but then noticed how clean the floor was. _Nico probably came home early today_ , he smiled. Percy put away his shoes and rubbed the socked foot on the dirt mark, successfully removed it from the spotless floor. He followed the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen…

Wait, food!?

“I thought we’re having pizza as usual” he groaned, sitting down slowly and his joint protested.

“Percy, we’ve been living together for 5 months and I’m sick of having Blackjack for dinner” Not turning around, Nico said nonchalantly, stirring something in his pan.

“I can’t do the dishes today, to be honest” Percy sounded almost like whining.

“You sound tired” Nico finally turned around and Percy did not think he would like what he was about to see “What’s – shit”

“Yeah, monsters” Percy rubbed the bruise on the left side of his face.

Nico dropped the spatula and seemed to have forgotten completely about what he was cooking as he rushed to Percy. The shorter was wearing a black apron outside his white shirt and baggy pants. He grimaced and traced the bruise carefully. Percy sighed and tried working up his best smile but Nico seemed to be unconvinced.

“Fine, we’re still having pizza. Lucky for you, I have just started” the obsidian-eyed kissed Percy’s forehead and made a beeline towards the stove. Percy rose from the chair when his lover was washing the pan and hugged him from behind, inhaling the earthy scent that never seemed to fade away from the son of Hades, even though he had been spending more time with humans and…not the Underworld. In addition, Nico also had the smell of mocha latte and Percy appreciated that a lot.

Nico sighed and leaned back just a little, Percy almost missed that so the son of Poseidon started trailing kisses from Nico’s temple to his jawline then stopped at the spot where his neck joined his shoulder. Nico dropped the sponge as Percy started biting down and sucking his sensitive spot.

“Percy, I’m trying to wash the –ugh”

Percy’s hands sneaked under the black apron and the white shirt, they held both sides of Nico’s waist firmly, allowing Percy to continue. Fingers rubbing circles on Nico’s skin and the boy flushed red.

“St-Stop” Nico said but what came next was a real long moan.

Percy complied and stopped his teasing, giving Nico a kiss on the neck. He hadn’t let the other demigod go yet.  
“  
Maybe you should do all the hard work tonight” Percy whispered into Nico’s ear and he could feel his boyfriend shivered.

“Nope. You’re in no condition for sex” Nico answered, tough as stone “It’s all about watching TV and massages tonight” he pushed Percy slightly and the son of Poseidon felt his face fell.

He was about to sit down but Nico took a hold of his hands and tip-toed, whispering into his ears.

“But if you behave yourself like a good boy and call for pizza, I may give in tomorrow” Nico licked the shell of Percy’s ear.

The son of Poseidon blushed with the red of a fire truck.


End file.
